The Suite Summer
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Alex and Maddie come from two separate worlds...but now it's about to change. Rated Teen for suggestive content, just in case.
1. Part 1: A twist of Fate

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 1:

Side note: This takes place before Season 3 of the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…and is a different continuity than the Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana crossover.

As usual, Maddie was at the candy counter within the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Maddie sighed. She thought, "if only I could afford vacation plans. Wait…I could always ask London. She's often going on trips." Suddenly, she noticed Zack and Cody on the other side of the candy counter. Maddie figured, "what can I get you?"

Zack was about to say something, when Cody interrupted him. He said, "just some chocolate bars, please."

Maddie added, "sure thing."

Zack whispered harshly, "what was that for?"

Cody muttered, "because I'm getting sick and tired of you saying sweet thang. It's not even English!"

Zack sighed, "Cody…teen slang is an art form, invented by guys like us."

Cody commented, "this coming from someone who doesn't even appreciate art."

Zack chuckled, "not true. Whoever created pizza is a genius."

Maddie urged, "hello…I'm still here."

Cody figured, "sorry. Here you go." Zack and Cody gave Maddie some quarters, and Maddie gave them chocolate bars. Then, before Zack and Cody went elsewhere, London came out of the main lobby elevator. She rushed up to Maddie.

London said, "Maddie, Zack, Cody…guess who gets to go to New York."

Zack realized, "you?"

London figured, "of course…but I also wanted to take you guys with me."

Maddie figured, "I'd love to."

Cody wondered, "what about…?"

Zack interrupted, "we're in."

Cody insisted, "what about our mom?"

Zack sighed, "Cody, she'll be more than happy for us to be out of her hair."

Maddie added, "if you're going, I'll have to be the responsible one."

Zack concluded, "yes!"

Maddie thought, "this will be a long trip."

Cody realized, "I guess mom would be ok with that."

London figured, "great. Yay me!"

A few days later…

Maddie, London, Zack, and Cody were walking on Waverly Place Street in the middle of the night. Maddie considered, "well, this first day in New York wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

Zack concluded, "yeah, Adrion park was cool…except I'm hungry again."

Maddie corrected, "that's Adriondack Park and the Delaware and Hudson Canal. They weren't the same things."

London pointed out, "we did just have dinner…right?"

Cody figured, "and you actually ate with a fork and knife."

Zack added, "well, don't get used to it."

Maddie sighed, "Zack."

Zack wondered, "what?"

Maddie figured, "nothing." She thought, "never mind…he doesn't always listen to me."

London figured, "well, I could get you something."

Maddie figured, "go ahead…it's your money anyway." The four of them entered a certain sandwich shop, and sat at one of the empty tables. Alex Russo came to their table.

She was about to ask, "what can I…?" Alex then noticed Maddie. She said, "you look…familiar. Do I know you?"

Zack figured, "did we meet at a certain mall in Boston?"

Alex chuckled, "actually, I was talking about you."

Maddie realized, "oh. Hello. You seem familiar too. Were you in Massachusetts ten years ago?"

Alex realized, "yes. My name's Alex."

Maddie concluded, "what a coincidence. I knew someone with that name. My name's Maddie."

Alex concluded, "Maddie? Is that…you?"

Maddie deduced, "yes…I think we used to hang out."

Alex added uneasily, "before my dad bought this sandwich shop back from another owner."

Zack figured, "yes, I'm sure this is all touching…but can I get something to eat here?"

Alex realized, "oh…sorry. What can I get you?"

Zack figured, "a grilled cheese sandwich."

Alex concluded, "coming right up. And nothing I can get from…"

Cody added, "we're good, thanks."

Alex decided, "ok then." And with that, she let Zack and his friends be.

London realized, "you didn't tell me you had a childhood friend."

Maddie sighed, "I guess with family problems and my friends that are back in Boston…it must have slipped my mind."

Zack figured, "you think she's…available?"

Maddie chuckled, "do you always do that?"

Zack figured, "what can I say? The ladies love me."

Cody sighed, "just when I thought there was hope."

Maddie sighed, "that was exactly what I felt…when Alex moved."

Zack wondered, "what was she like?"

Maddie chuckled again, "a lot like you, Zack. I even remember her getting in trouble in and out of kindergarten. She had a friend named Harper, but I'm not sure where she is to this day."

Zack figured, "I wonder if she's still a lot like me."

Cody figured, "hopefully not. How could I handle two Zacks?"

London concluded, "that wouldn't be so bad."

Cody challenged, "oh yeah? Try having to live with his schemes and untidiness."


	2. Part 2: Guilty Pleasure

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 2:

A short while later…

Alex came back with Zack's sandwich. He said, "thanks, babe."

Alex figured with a small chuckle, "you're welcome." She thought, "he's so cute…and so is Maddie. Did I just say they're both cute in my head?" Alex added, "if you want, I could exchange cell phone numbers with you."

Zack figured, "yes!"

Alex chuckled, "not you…but yes." And with that, Maddie, Zack, and Alex exchanged their cell phone numbers.

Maddie pointed out, "you probably should get back to serving the other customers."

Alex realized, "right. I'll talk to you guys later though." And with that, Alex left them to wait on other customers. She sighed, "that was not as easy as I thought it would be."

London figured, "she seemed nice."

Maddie thought, "more than just…nice. What am I thinking? I like guys that way…not girls."

A while later, when the sandwich shop closed for the night…

Justin came over to her sister Alex in the backroom. He asked, "what's wrong?"

Alex chuckled uneasily, "umm…why would you say that?"

Justin figured, "maybe it's because you're sending love notes to yourself again."

Alex gasped, "is that what those letters are? Letteus Erasus." The pile of letters on the counter disappeared with a wave of her wand. Little did Justin know that they were addressed to Maddie and Zack.

Justin urged, "I'll get to the bottom of this. Timmu…"

Alex said, "Freezus Persous!" She froze Justin in a block of ice. Alex chuckled, "Justin…you'll never know about my crushes."

Max asked, "who?" He had come into the backroom, when he heard his siblings casting spells.

Alex confidently said, "no one."

Max figured with a laugh, "Justin in ice…priceless!"

Alex concluded, "just don't tell mom."

Max just asked, "who?"

Alex commented, "ok, you're starting to creep me out…and I thought my crush on Maddie was weird. Memorum Erasum!"

Max muttered, "bunk! I didn't even…!" Before he could get out his wand, his recent memory was erased. He wondered, "what were we talking about?"

Alex sighed, "just the look on Justin's confused face when he thaws out."

Max figured, "ohh. I thought I missed something."

A short while later…

Alex's dad asked Alex, "where's Justin?"

Alex figured, "in the back of the sub shop."

Alex's dad figured, "thanks…I think." As Alex got into her bed, she heard, "Alex! We'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

Alex figured, "great." She then got an imaginative idea. She took out her wand. Alex said, "Dreamu Contromu!" And with that, Alex went to sleep with her wand in hand.

Not long after, Alex found herself in a dream world. She was in a throne room, with a purple gown on. More specifically, she was sitting on a red and golden throne. She figured, "good…but it needs something. Guards…bring me Maddie!" Some guards in black chainmail armor and matching helmets bowed before Alex, then got to their feet.

One of them said, "yes, your highness. Right away." And with that, the three guards left Alex.

Alex figured with a deep breath, "just enough to get it out of my system…and then I can go ahead and crush on Maddie's friend." Soon enough, Maddie in torn clothing was dropped off by the unnamed guards. Alex added, "take her to my bed."

Dream Maddie begged, "not that! Anything but that!"

Alex urged, "quiet! You don't want to see me when I'm angry." Alex followed the guards and dream Maddie to her big red bed. Alex urged, "leave us…but guard the door."

A second guard figured, "yes, your highness."

Alex figured, "so…where were we?"

Dream Maddie cried out, "I thought we were friends!"

Alex added, "well, either way…you're going to satisfy a secret desire of mine. Or, you can jump with the frogs."

Dream Maddie realized, "you're going to be physical with me…aren't you? As if I wasn't embarrassed enough!" Alex uneasily put some chains around dream Maddie, fastening her to the bed. Dream Maddie challenged, "even you are having second thoughts…aren't you?"

Alex sighed. She thought, "it's just a way to get these feelings of romance out of my system. It's not like the real Maddie will know about it…and that's the guilty pleasure of it."

Alex shouted, "quiet!" Dream Maddie started struggling, moving her head from side to side. Alex just slapped her in the head, which caused dream Maddie to be too dizzy to focus on struggling. She thought, "I know I shouldn't treat my friends like this in real life. But, then again, it's not real life…is it?"

While dream Maddie was dizzy, Alex kissed her deeply. Dream Maddie and Alex groaned, until Alex had come back up to gasp for air. She thought, "well, that didn't work. I enjoyed it too much. Maybe if I made out with her…" And that's what Alex did with dream Maddie…until the chains strangely snapped. Dream Maddie made out with Alex on instinct alone. Alex made out with her on instinct as well.

On the following morning…

Alex woke up with a big sigh. She thought, "that didn't work…at all. Worst night…ever!" Alex got out of bed and put her wand in one of her jeans' pockets. She thought uneasily, "or…was it?"

Elsewhere…

In a random hotel…were Maddie, Zack, Cody, and London. London was sleeping in a fold out chair, while the other three were in a big expensive dark green bed. Maddie woke up uneasily. She muttered, "what a nightmare!"

Maddie thought, "or…was Alex making out with me a dream? Just a dream…or is it that Alex hasn't changed much at all and I'm… But…I'm a girl! Then again…such vivid dreams are often a sign of something. At least, that's what Sister Dominick says. But if I'm supposed to be dating Alex…I would be kicked out of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, and my friends would never forgive me." Maddie sighed. She wondered in teary eyes, "what should I do?"


	3. Part 3: What the heck do we Care?

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 3:

On the following day…

London, Maddie, Zack, and Cody came into the Waverly Place sandwich shop. There weren't much customers around the tables, since it was a few hours after lunch. Maddie said, "hello Alex." She thought, "what else should I say? That I'm secretly in love with someone I don't even know that well anymore?" Alex appeared from behind the backroom of the sandwich shop.

Alex added, "hello Maddie. I got your message…and I'd love to go to the movies with you and London."

Zack wondered, "then what are we doing?"

Maddie pointed out, "you probably wouldn't like it. It's a romantic movie."

Zack sighed, "again, what are we doing?"

Alex suggested, "you could play with my brothers Max and Justin...and have some male bonding time."

Cody figured, "sounds good by me."

London pointed out, "but…I was thinking of having Justin come with us."

Alex realized, "you want to go to the movies…with Justin?"

London figured, "I think he's kind of…cute. Maddie showed me a earlier picture of him."

Alex muttered, "do you hear yourself?"

Maddie sighed, "no, she doesn't."

Cody wondered, "where is Max anyway?" Suddenly, Max and Justin appeared.

Justin called out, "give me back my action fig…! Umm, hello." He was chasing Max, who had one of his action figures in hand.

Zack wondered, "is that Aqua Avenger?"

Max said, "yeah…who wants to know?"

Cody sighed, "figures."

Zack added, "we're friends of Alex."

Max figured, "all right then. Well, nice seeing you."

Alex suggested, "actually, I thought Zack and Cody could play with you."

Max turned to them, "sure. I got some video games to win at."

Zack concluded, "oh, you're on!" Max and Zack went up the spiral staircase nearby.

Cody deduced, "wait up! I still have a chance to beat both of you." He followed them upstairs.

Justin figured, "I should probably go upstairs and help supervise."

London added, "but…I thought Alex told you."

Justin wondered confused, "what did she do?"

Maddie deduced, "nothing…except accept my invitation to the movies. And you're invited too."

Justin realized, "you were trying to leave me behind, weren't you?"

Alex uneasily said, "well…I thought you watched black and white movies."

London realized, "without color?"

Maddie sighed, "yes, London."

Justin sighed, "not always."

Alex added, "well, you didn't like me hanging out with your friends."

Justin sighed again, "fair enough. You can hang out with my friends."

Alex figured with a smile, "was that so hard?"

Maddie sighed, "we got to hurry if we're going to make it to the movie."

Justin wondered, "sure. What's the movie?"

London answered, "Overprotected."

Justin added, "sounds good."

A while later…

Maddie, Alex, London, and Justin were in movie theater seats, watching the movie they mentioned. Alex sighed after eating some popcorn, "if that's the reason why it's rated PG-13, that's just sad."

Maddie muttered, "I know."

Justin whispered, "would you please keep it down? I'm trying to watch!"

Alex whispered, "all right already! Sheesh." She thought, "why am I still nervous around her…but not around London? Oh, right…I could care less about London." As she reached for some more popcorn, she almost touched Maddie's hand. Alex uneasily drew her hand back, with popcorn in hand. She thought as she ate, "still so cute. Ohh…get a grip, Alex! So you can't do magic to vent for a few days. Big whoop! After ten years, I'm sure that we won't have much in common anyway."

Maddie thought uneasily, "should I tell Alex? Come on, Maddie! The one sure thing that would break a relationship of the same gender…I mean friendship…would be to tell her that you romantically love her before you even knew her again. I should just wait and see how this plays out. After ten years, we probably won't have much in common anyway."


	4. Part 4: Confessions

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 4:

Two weeks later...

Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, Alex, Max, and Justin were at the local park, near Waverly Place. Zack, Cody, and Max were on swings. London was doing her nails on a bench, with Justin next to her. And Maddie and Alex were walking together, taking in the sights. Alex and Justin had been giving Zack, Cody, London, and Maddie a tour of New York over the course of two weeks.

Zack had sighed, "at this rate, I'll never get Maddie."

Cody had figured, "then why don't you just move on?"

Zack concluded, "to Alex?"

Max added, "if you want to get Alex, you'll have to move fast."

Zack wondered, "why's that?"

Max pointed out, "she's got a life, you know. And she's probably crushing on someone else anyway…like Mason."

Cody wondered, "who's Mason?"

Max deduced, "just someone from Alex's school."

Zack sighed, "let's face it…they're too busy catching up with each other to pay attention to me. It's not like London could call up someone famous and have her…go out with me."

Cody concluded, "now why didn't I think of that?"

Max added, "but I saw London first."

Cody wondered, "what's that got to do with anything…besides your brother seeing London first anyway?"

Max sighed, "you're right. Maybe I should stick to the local area."

Zack added, "dude, you'll find somebody."

Max concluded, "thanks."

Meanwhile, Justin was sighing on the bench.

London turned to him, "what's wrong?"

Justin sighed again, "it's been like this for a while now. Aside from a taste for the same movies, we can't seem to agree on anything."

London figured, "I sure don't have a taste for edible film."

Justin sighed, "we can't even agree on simple sentences!"

London concluded, "it's not my fault that your sentences are complicated."

Justin muttered, "that's…complex!"

London wondered, "huh…I thought that was a term for a mansion."

Justin went on, "words can have more than one meaning, ok?"

London realized, "so many things make sense to me now. We're making progress."

Justin sighed, "this is going to be a long day. Where's Alex?"

London figured, "she's talking with Maddie."

Justin realized, "maybe Alex won't be causing trouble then."

London sighed, "you worry too much. Maddie will be sure to keep her out of trouble."

Justin concluded, "I hope so. She gets in more trouble than Max."

Meanwhile, Alex cast a spell from behind a tree. She said, "Freezus Timus!" As soon as she heard Maddie coming around the tree, Alex put away her wand. Thanks to Alex's magic, time was frozen around her and Maddie.

Maddie chuckled, "what were you doing?"

Alex figured, "just getting my thoughts together."

Maddie added, "you've been doing that for days. What's wrong?"

Alex sighed, "you wouldn't understand." She thought, "even after two weeks, she knows me too well. It's like she can read minds."

Maddie concluded, "try me." She thought, "now's a good time as any to tell Alex how you feel, Maddie. It's the summer, so those two weeks would be like a month worth of knowing her."

Alex revealed nervously, "I had a dream…about us."

Maddie wondered, "what about?"

Alex figured, "one…of passionate love."

Maddie realized, "you think that just because you had such a dream…you're afraid we'll start acting out on it?"

Alex pointed out, "well, we've only known each other again for a few weeks."

Maddie pointed out, "in the summer, the weeks are longer."

Alex realized, "true…but does that mean you're a lesbian?"

Maddie chuckled, "to be honest, I had a dream like that myself. But no, I haven't acted on such a thing before."

Alex concluded, "same here. Did it also involve a medieval castle and chains?"

Maddie realized, "yeah. How'd you…"

Alex added, "I think…we had the same dream." She thought, "I wish I never did that dream spell. The bottled up feelings are embarrassing enough."

Maddie wondered nervously, "so…where do we go from here?" She thought, "maybe it is blind love…but maybe my friends don't have to know."

Alex wondered, "do you want to…act on it?"

Maddie figured, "not if you don't."

Alex blurted out, "what if I want to?" She thought, "I can't believe I just said that! But…she's like the best friend I wish I had before. Well, there's Harper…but I can't picture her being as cute."

Maddie figured, "under one condition: No one else can know." She thought, "my friends would never forgive me if I told them."

Alex sighed, "ok, but it better be worth it." She thought, "come to think of it, what am I gonna tell Harper? And Justin's already too nosy. But…since when has that stopped me from doing what I want?" And with that, Alex kissed Maddie deeply. Maddie put her arms around Alex's waist as she did. Alex put her arms around Maddie's upper body. They were like that for who knows how long…with time being frozen and all.

After a long while, Alex and Maddie separated. Maddie wondered, "how long were we…?"

Alex assured her, "I'm sure no one saw."

Maddie remarked, "what? You're a wizard too?"

Alex chuckled, "me…a wizard? That's a good one."

Maddie wondered, "then why is everyone else…frozen?"

Alex figured, "umm…Memorum Erasum! Normaum Timum!"

Maddie suddenly wondered, "what…just happened?"

Alex whispered, "we made out…but it was quick enough that no one else saw."

Maddie figured, "no wonder I feel mixed feelings. I'll take your word for it."

Alex concluded, "why…was it bad?"

Maddie sighed, "no…but we may be rushing things a little. I mean, doing it where everyone else can see us?"

Alex remarked, "well, that's why it felt liberating to me."

Maddie pointed out, "if we're going to keep it a secret, we got to try harder."

Alex wondered, "but…why?"

Maddie sighed, "I'll explain later. Right now, we should get back to the others."

Alex concluded reluctantly, "all right. But, when is a next time?"

Maddie assured her, "I'll let you know."


	5. Part 5: Live and Let Live

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 5:

A few days later…

Maddie and Alex were sitting at a white clothed table, inside a restaurant called the Next Life. Wallpaper of clouds, angels, and heavenly gates covered most of the walls. In and around the restaurant's backroom and kitchen was wallpaper of fire, demons, and spikes. There were cheeseburgers and salad at Maddie and Alex's table.

After they ate, they started talking. Alex wondered, "why do you look so nervous?"

Maddie sighed, "it's just…what if my friends found out? I don't think they'd speak to me again if they knew."

Alex sighed, "if it's that important to you, I'll respect your wishes."

Maddie suspiciously wondered, "thanks…but does that mean you told somebody?"

Alex assured her, "of course not! I thought about it…but even Harper assumes that we're just catching up for old times' sake."

Maddie figured, "then maybe we can do this more often without getting anyone suspicious."

Alex chuckled, "you mean, besides yourself?"

Maddie uneasily chuckled, "yeah."

Alex pointed out, "I missed you."

Maddie assured her, "we just needed some time to ourselves."

Alex figured, "of course. After all, I haven't kissed a girl…before."

Maddie concluded, "but…I liked it."

Alex figured, "then what's there to be nervous about?"

Maddie revealed, "I'm a Roman Catholic, and Roman Catholics that date girls…are seen as going against the Church."

Alex pointed out, "I don't know much about religion, but I for one don't care what others think of me. Well, besides my friends…so I see where you're coming from."

Maddie concluded, "thanks. To old friends."

Alex added, "to old friends." She and Maddie tapped glasses, then drunk milk out of them.

A month or so later…

Maddie and Alex were back at the Next Life restaurant…seemingly alone together. That is, except for London and Justin sitting at another table…eating deep dish pizza.

Soon after they ate, they started talking. London checked, "we're not on a date, are we?"

Justin pointed out uneasily, "I…guess not. You're not upset?"

London sighed, "no…I'm not. You complain too much anyway."

Justin muttered, "thanks."

London figured, "you're welcome. Maybe I'll call Maddie." She took out her cell phone and dialed Maddie's cell phone number. Maddie in the distance picked it up, and let the call go to message as she put it away.

Justin realized, "I think she's…busy catching up with Alex."

London sighed, "it's been like this for a whole month, and the summer's only a month away."

Justin corrected her, "about two weeks away."

London figured, "how much catching up can they do anyway?"

Justin concluded, "sounds suspicious. Maybe if we spy on them…"

London finished the sentence, "we would get some answers. Sometimes, you're not such a complainer."

Justin concluded, "and sometimes, you actually understand sentences."

London added, "hey! There's a whole book of words that would take years to understand."

Justin concluded, "I already read the dictionary in less time."

London muttered, "no wonder you complain so much…you're an English teacher!"

Justin reminded her, "could we focus on Maddie and Alex…and less on me?"

London realized, "right. They're heading to the girls bathroom. I'll be back." She got out from her seat, and followed Alex and Maddie to the girls bathroom. When they turned around to check if anyone else was inside, London went into one of the bathroom stalls.

Maddie uneasily said, "there's someone in here. You sure you…?"

Alex concluded, "when isn't there people going to the bathroom?"

Maddie wondered, "then what…?"

Alex deduced, "we could use a stall to have some privacy."

Maddie concluded, "it might be a tight fit, but we can give it a try." What they didn't know was that London was overhearing them. London, with mixed feelings, left the bathroom. Meanwhile, Maddie and Alex had gone into another stall to make out, with Alex's hands around Maddie's back and Maddie's hands around Alex's.

London muttered, "they decide to have a relationship…and even Maddie didn't tell me? I would have been thrilled, but no…she doesn't really trust me." She returned to Justin's table.

Justin realized, "you look upset. What's wrong?"

London figured, "when you're not being an English teacher…"

Justin urged, "will you forget about it? I'm too young to be an English teacher!"

London muttered, "and I suppose next, you'll say that I'm too young to be an heiress."

Justin insisted, "what's wrong?"

London revealed, "Maddie's in a relationship with Alex, and she didn't even…!"

Justin gasped, "really?" London nodded. Justin muttered, "so that's what she's been hiding from me. If she thinks that she can get away with this…!"

London figured, "what? It's against the law to love someone?"

Justin suggested, "why are you even defending them? I thought you were mad about it too!"

London muttered sadly, "Maddie doesn't really trust me: That's what the real problem is."

Justin concluded, "no…the real problem here is that Alex probably cast...I mean, pushed her into this."

London pointed out, "you don't know that for…"

Justin muttered, "she's always scheming. Why would now be any different?"

London figured, "because I know more about relationships than you. And you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, just because you're a homophobic!"

Justin concluded, "this has…nothing to do with that."

London pointed out, "you don't sound convincing."

Justin concluded, "ok, fine. I have doubts about my sister being one, but that doesn't mean I discriminate against homosexuals."

London pointed out, "you lost me at discriminate."

Justin sighed, "it means to judge someone or a type of people as lower than others."

London concluded, "there are judges involved?"

Justin deduced, "actually, there are."

London wondered uneasily, "so…what do we do?"

Justin figured uneasily, "maybe…we should talk to them. To find out why."

London sighed, "for someone as undumb as you, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. They're obviously afraid that homophobic people would shut them out…or even hurt them."

Justin realized, "you're…right. How could I have been so stupid?"

London figured, "well, I wouldn't know…so I don't know why you're asking me."

Justin concluded, "so, what now?"

London figured, "well, even though I wish Maddie would've told me, I can understand why. And I'm supporting Maddie in this, even if you don't support Alex."

Justin sighed, "you think Alex didn't push?"

London pointed out, "why don't you find out for yourself…when it's just you and Alex?"

Justin concluded, "it would take some getting used to, but if I found out that Alex didn't push…I'd support her."

London put a sympathetic hand on Justin's hand, then moved it away. She figured as she did, "I hope so."


	6. Part 6: The Secret's Out

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 6:

On the following morning…

Maddie, back in her hotel room, had woken up early in her fold out chair. London, however, couldn't sleep. She was watching TV in the same hotel room, sitting on the edge of the dark green bed. Zack and Cody were still sleeping. Maddie turned to London, "what's wrong?"

London muttered, "other than you not telling me about Alex, I'm fine."

Maddie sighed, "if this is about not remembering…"

London sighed, "no…just the fact that you decided to have a relationship with her without telling me. It's like you don't trust me!"

Maddie suggested, "have you told anyone else?"

London muttered, "no…just Justin, but he was the one who wanted to spy in the first place."

Maddie muttered coldly, "what?"

London sighed, "I couldn't resist. The point is that after all this time, you still don't trust me."

Maddie pointed out, "you spied on us…and you expect me to still trust you?"

London figured, "not even if I didn't tell anyone else?"

Maddie figured, "you told Justin, London! What's to stop him from telling homophobic people?"

London urged, "he may be an English teacher, but he's not a snitch."

Maddie muttered, "and what, you aren't one?"

London gasped, "I was gonna give you my blessing, but you can forget it now!" And with that, London walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Zack and Cody awoke, a little startled.

Cody wondered, "what?"

Zack wondered, "huh?"

Maddie sighed, "it's four in the morning, guys. Go back to sleep."

Four or so hours later…

Alex was magically trying on clothes, when Justin knocked on her bedroom door. She whispered, "Clotheus Switcus!" With a wave of her wand, Alex was back to wearing casual clothes. She then opened the door in response to more knocking. She muttered, "what do you want, Justin?"

Justin sighed, "we need to talk."

Alex realized, "this isn't getting back at me, is it?"

Justin concluded, "no. You not causing much trouble for a whole month scared me. Even our parents are amazed. But, what I found out…might scare me more."

Alex chuckled, "Justin, things change. Get over it."

Justin pointed out, "like you spending more time with Maddie than with Harper?"

Alex pointed out, "we haven't seen each other in years. Surely you can understand that…"

Justin concluded, "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you having a relationship with Maddie."

Alex chuckled uneasily, "change is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Justin deduced, "you haven't met for years, and yet you jump right from point A to point C?"

Alex muttered, "you've got it all wrong, Justin."

Justin deduced, "do I? Truto Speao!" With a wave of his wand, the spell was cast.

Alex chuckled, "that's all you got? Why would I even tell you that I am in a relationship with Maddie, even if it is the case?"

Justin sighed, "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. Letteus Restorus!" With a wave of his wand, Justin restored the pile of letters from earlier, addressed to Zack and Maddie. He concluded, "so…you're actually pursuing two relationships."

Alex sighed, "ok, fine…I am in a relationship with Maddie. But, Zack has his own relationship now."

Justin figured, "you're saying that you didn't have an affair with Zack?"

Alex chuckled, "of course not. It's as though I'm being accused of…stuff. You just think I'm being mean, don't you?"

Justin revealed, "the thought had crossed my mind."

Alex muttered, "well, look who's talking! Maddie doesn't want others to know, and now that you do…you're becoming judge and jury. Memorum…!"

Justin called out before Alex could finish the spell, "Spelo Canceo!" With a wave of the wand, Justin canceled out Alex's memory spell.

Their parents called from below, "what's going on up there?"

Justin called back, "nothing that I can't handle!"

Alex whispered, "Letteus Erasus!" The letters disappeared.

Justin muttered, "this can't simply go away with a magic wand."

Alex muttered, "I know…and I can just deny it. Now get out of my way…before I turn you into ice again." And with that, Alex pushed her way past Justin, with her wand in hand.

Later, on the evening that followed…

A Alex lookalike with more expensive clothes on and Zack were at a table at the Next Life restaurant from earlier. Zack chuckled, "the similarities are amazing…and yet you're not Alex."

The Alex lookalike asked, "is that a bad thing?"

Zack concluded, "no, Mikayla…it isn't. But, do we really need a bodyguard watching us?"

Mikayla sighed, "it was either that, or having your friend Maddie chaperone."

Zack deduced, "good point. I hope she's ok."

Mikayla wondered, "why? What's wrong?"

Zack figured, "London said it was just some…relationship trouble."

Mikayla figured, "you and…?"

Zack chuckled, "of course not."

Mikayla figured, "good. I thought that meant you weren't really available…but I guess you are."

Zack sighed, "yeah."

Mikayla added, "with fame comes a lack of privacy. Even famous by association counts. You don't mind that though, do you?"

Zack concluded, "not at all. In fact, I was planning on becoming a rock star. It'd certainly be better than school…that's for sure."

Mikayla chuckled, "I can relate. What's the point of school…if you're already something of a success?"

Zack figured, "exactly."

Mikayla concluded, "then how come I haven't really heard of you?"

Zack deduced, "I guess I didn't make the right connections."

Mikayla added, "you have now. I can get you a record deal."

Zack concluded, "sweet!"

Meanwhile, in a certain hotel…

Maddie was watching TV in her hotel room, teary eyed. Cody was also there. He sighed, "you've been like this all day."

Maddie sighed, "it's…nothing."

Cody concluded, "if it helps, I'm not homophobic."

Maddie wondered, "did London tell you too?"

Cody deduced, "she just told me and Zack that you're having relationship trouble. Since you weren't exactly seeing anyone else, the rest was easier to figure out."

Maddie sighed, "why can't London stop poking her head in my private life?"

Cody pointed out, "because despite her selfishness, she cares about you…and we do too."

Maddie muttered, "you'd spy on me too?"

Cody pointed out, "that would more likely be Zack, but he's too busy trying to impress Mikayla to think about it much."

Maddie figured, "I'd just like to be left alone right now." Cody nodded. He left Maddie by herself by going to the kitchen section of the hotel suite. Then, there was a knock on the door. Maddie muttered, "go away."

A voice, from the other side of the door, revealed, "it's me…Alex. Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Maddie sighed, "I might as well." She opened the hotel door to let Alex in. Alex walked into the hotel suite. Maddie added, "we need to talk."

Alex wondered, "are you…?"

Maddie muttered, "no…I'm not ok. Justin, London…and now probably all my other friends are gonna find out about us!"

Alex uneasily wondered, "who else knows?"

Maddie concluded, "Cody…and maybe Zack."

Alex muttered, "great." She sat down on the edge of the bed with Maddie. Alex sighed, "so, what now?"

Maddie figured, "the only thing we can do: Pretend it never happened, and hope that my friends back home remain my friends."

Alex remarked, "if they don't want to be friends with you anymore, just because some church says they shouldn't be…that would be their problem, not ours."

Maddie sighed, "and I belong to that church."

Alex remarked, "just because your family wants you to?"

Maddie figured, "they may be annoying and even mean at times, but they're still my family."

Alex commented, "do you hear yourself?"

Maddie sighed, "I just…don't know what else to do."

Alex insisted, "and I'm telling you that there's another way: We can simply come out with it, and whoever remains your friends would be your true friends."

Maddie muttered, "I'm sorry...but I can't just turn my back on them."

Alex concluded, "and so now you're turning your back on me?"

Maddie said with tears, "I thought it wouldn't be found out…that I could have it both ways…but I was wrong."

Alex commented, "and Justin thinks I'm mean." She stormed out, shutting the door behind her. Maddie put her head into her hands, and cried.

Cody had heard everything, without meaning to. He was teary eyed himself, as he watched TV from the other half of the hotel suite.


	7. Part 7: Cooling Off

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 7:

A week later…

Maddie was in the hotel room's bedroom, watching TV. She was still teary eyed. Cody and London were in the other mini-room. There was a knock on the door. Maddie said, "coming." She opened the door for Justin, who came into the mini-room bedroom. Maddie wondered, "what's up?" She and Justin sat on the edge of the bed.

Justin sighed, "Cody told me that you've been like this all week."

Maddie insisted, "thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

Justin pointed out, "no, you're not. And it's because of Alex, isn't it?"

Maddie insisted, "what are you talking about?"

Justin went on, "I'm talking about your relationship with my sister."

Maddie tried to point out, "you have no business accusing me of…!"

Justin figured, "now, wait a minute! I'm not accusing you of anything, and I'm not trying to be judge and jury."

Maddie wondered, "what…are you trying to use reverse psychology?"

Justin sighed, "no. I just…never saw Alex so sad before. She's been living in her room for a week now…alone."

Maddie realized, "and she hasn't…come out?"

Justin pointed out, "no…she hasn't. And I think I'm partly to blame for it."

Maddie tried to point out, "no. Anyone else could have found out."

Justin deduced, "but I accused Alex of pushing you into it…which in this case is even worse. Alex won't even talk to me."

Maddie commented, "you brought that upon yourself, you know."

Justin concluded, "I know. I just thought…maybe you could talk to her."

Maddie sighed, "when my friends back home find out, they're gonna hate me."

Justin concluded, "is that what this is about? Fitting in?"

Maddie pointed out, "you don't understand. I belong to a private Roman Catholic school."

Justin realized, "ohh. And they don't take kindly to…"

Maddie added, "exactly. And some of my closest friends are there."

Justin deduced, "sounds like you have a tough decision to make. Either way though, there's no going back on it."

Maddie added with a hand on one of Justin's hands, "thanks…for understanding."

Justin concluded, "just trying to help." And with that, Justin got up and walked out of the hotel room.

Maddie sighed, "a tough decision."

Meanwhile, on Waverly Place…

Alex was alone in her room, with her wand on her dresser. She sighed on the edge of her black spotted and mostly white bed, looking back through her text messages to and from Maddie on her cell phone. Then, there was a knock on her door. Alex muttered, "go away!"

London said on the other side of the door, "it's only me…London."

Alex said, "you don't even know me."

London pointed out, "no…but I'd like to know what's going on."

Alex exclaimed, "all you and Justin did was gang up on us!"

London sighed, "but…I'm not like Justin. I should never have spied on you two."

Alex concluded, "you did what?"

London realized, "I'm just…making things worse. Maybe this was a bad idea too."

Alex sighed, "at least you're trying." She opened the door for London. London and Alex sat on the edge of Alex's bed.

London figured, "thank you…Alex."

Alex said, "don't mention it."

London realized, "are you saying that we're responsible for…?"

Alex figured, "yes!"

London figured, "so there's nothing I can do?"

Alex sighed, "Maddie has made up her mind about us. She's gonna deny the whole thing, and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

London wondered, "what happened to happy endings?"

Alex concluded, "maybe they just don't apply to lesbians."

London concluded, "that's just sadness talk."

Alex figured, "maybe…but one way or another, I'll get over it. Besides, there are always other girls…other boys…"

London deduced, "true. So, are you gonna be ok?"

Alex deduced, "yeah. But…thanks for trying."

London figured, "yeah. Least I tried. See ya."

Alex said, "see ya." London left Alex's room, leaving teary eyed Alex alone again to look back at her situation.

After a while of doing magic tricks to try to cheer herself up with no success, Alex went back to looking at messages on her cell phone. She then noticed a alarming new text message from Maddie on it. It said, "Zack is in trouble!"


	8. Part 8: Lovers holding On

The Suite Summer: A Suite Life/Waverly Place Crossover

Part 8:

A short while later…

Maddie, Alex, London, Cody, and Max arrived at a juvenile prison cell, which looked like a typical yellow college dorm room with a bathroom attached to it. In fact, all of the prison cells looked like that…except with pairs of guards in brown formal wear standing in each room. One of the guards said, "I'm afraid only one of you can come in at a time."

Cody said, "I'll go in. After all, I'm his brother." Cody went through the door to Zack's cell.

Max wondered, "when can we get out of here?"

Alex turned to him, "why? What's wrong?"

Max figured, "I heard…things about this place."

Maddie assured him, "Max, those were just rumors. I'm sure the kids here are safe."

Alex remarked, "yeah…just the dull kind of safe." Maddie glared at her. Alex added, "what?"

London figured, "it's not just a place to keep money?"

Maddie sighed, "I'm surrounded by skeptics."

Alex tried to point out, "look who's talking."

Maddie whispered, "not now, Alex! We're in a juvenile jail, for god's sake!"

Alex sighed, "sorry."

Max wondered, "is this about that whole relationship thing?"

Alex turned to him, "how'd you…?"

London said, "don't look at me! I didn't even tell my rich friends."

Max chuckled a little, "I tricked Justin into telling me…but I won't tell mom."

London sighed, "see?"

A teary eyed Maddie sighed, "I guess I can't stay mad at you, can I?" She hugged London.

London said, "ohh. You're forgiven."

Alex concluded, "what do you want?"

Max said, "simple: I want some of your s'mores."

Alex said, "done." Maddie let go of London.

Maddie said, "friends?"

London concluded, "friends."

Meanwhile, inside Zack's cell…

Zack was lying down on a white bed, staring at the yellow ceiling. He muttered, "this sucks! I can't wait to get out of here."

Cody assured him, "you won't be in here permanently. It's just until your trial."

Zack sighed, "Mikayla told me that she'd have her lawyer support me in the trial."

Cody wondered, "then what's the problem?"

Zack revealed, "that I'm bored out of my mind. There's nothing to do here, and the food tastes like mystery meat! How can inmates stand it?"

Cody wondered, "what did you do?"

Zack turned to him, "what do you mean…what did I do?"

Cody remarked, "knowing you, you did something wrong."

Zack sighed, "look…all I did was borrow Hannah Montana's songbook. A few days later, I find myself arrested on charges of copyright infringement. That's all I know."

Cody sighed, "if you say so." And with that, Cody left Zack and the guards in the cell by themselves. Cody came back into the brown apartment like hallway, where London, Maddie, Alex, and Max were waiting.

Maddie wondered, "what did he…?"

Cody sighed, "he says that Mikayla is gonna support him at his trial, and that he's been accused of stealing a song from Hannah Montana."

Max wondered, "who is Mikayla?"

London pointed out, "she happens to be one of my rich friends…who happens to look like Alex."

Alex figured, "so technically, I'm kind of famous already…and no one told me?"

Maddie pointed out, "Mikayla is a second rate singer and songwriter who's kind of mean. That's why."

London sighed, "she may have some issues, but she's still my friend."

Alex commented, "you think I'd find out about someone else that looks like me sooner."

Maddie figured, "the point is…her pinning this on Zack wouldn't be her first time of trying to cover up something she tried to mess up for Hannah Montana. She even says that her bodyguard is responsible for a anti-Hannah campaign."

London turned to Maddie, "it's true."

Maddie sighed, "in this case, don't listen to her. I think Mikayla is up to something."

Alex wondered, "then why are you looking at me like that?"

Maddie concluded, "because you could pose as Mikayla to find out what's really going on."

Alex figured, "but I thought no one approved of my scheming."

Maddie sighed, "not when it's this important."

Alex chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

A few hours later, in a certain hotel…

Sitting on the edge of a dark green bed was Mikayla. Her black clothed bodyguard woman was watching her from the kitchen section of the hotel suite. A brown clothed and formally dressed man was sitting beside Mikayla. Mikayla sighed, "Zack's still in jail?"

The person beside her confirmed, "yes, Mikayla."

Mikayla figured, "because of Zack's one phone call, I know he needs to get out of there soon. So, what evidence can we provide to prove that he didn't do it?"

The person beside her pointed out, "hmm…according to Hannah Montana's songbook, there isn't really a date on it."

Mikayla deduced, "so…we can pin copyright infringement on Hannah Montana, just like we planned?"

Alex, on the other side of the hotel suite's main door, thought, "so, that's what she's planning. Maddie was right." She had used the zoom in camera feature on a camcorder to spy on Mikayla, which with magic was easy to get. When the hotel suite's main door opened, Alex whispered with a wave of her wand, "Selus Invisiblus!" Mikayla looked out into the hotel hallway, confused.

Mikayla concluded with a sigh, "if this is a reporter's way of getting a story, it's not working." She slammed the door behind her. Alex snuck away, with help from her invisibility.

Alex sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but dating might be more fun than scheming."

A while later…

Alex showed this evidence to Mikayla to blackmail her into calling off the trial and privately confessing to the police before it could be damaging to her reputation as a singer. Mikayla quietly paid the fine of $250,000 for copyright infringement, so she didn't have to go to juvenile prison. But, surprisingly, even after Zack found out from Maddie that Mikayla set him up, Zack still dated Mikayla. He had said to Maddie, "I'm just surprised I haven't met her at the Tipton earlier. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Mikayla."

Maddie had said, "you mean…you aren't mad that you got sent to prison?"

Zack revealed, "I appreciate your concern for me, but I already knew it was a setup. I mean, it was kind of obvious that Mikayla and Hannah Montana hate each other."

Maddie asked, "and you didn't tell us?"

Zack figured, "love hurts sometimes. Besides, I don't recall you telling me about you and Alex."

Maddie sighed, "true…but it's complicated."

Zack sighed, "look…why don't you just talk to Alex? It's kind of obvious that you still have feelings for her…and we head back to the Tipton in five days."

Maddie concluded, "you're…right. I better go talk to Alex."

Zack added, "good luck."

Maddie said, "thanks."

A short while later…

Alex was back in her bedroom, sighing heavily on the edge of her bed. Then, there was a knock on the door. Alex said, "come in." Maddie came in through the unlocked door, and closed the door behind her.

Maddie explained, "your parents let me in. We need to talk."

Alex sighed, "I know what you're gonna say: It's not you, it's me…right?"

Maddie revealed with a hand on Alex's hand, "actually, I was wondering if I could make it up to you."

Alex turned to her, "I don't know. It really hurt…and this is probably making it more awkward for you and your Roman Catholic friends. So, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Maddie sighed, "I know you're trying to respect my wishes, and it's kind of sweet…but I don't want friends that won't stick by me."

Alex realized, "does that mean you want to…get back together with a schemer like me?"

Maddie pointed out, "admittedly, I had a crush on Zack before I met you…again. But, he's not as mature and street smart as you are."

Alex chuckled a little, "it sounds ironic when you think about it."

Maddie added, "yes, it does. And sometimes, maybe I'm not as mature as I like to think I am."

Alex concluded, "no, it's not that. If I had Roman Catholic friends I cared about a lot, I would probably do the same thing."

Maddie concluded, "aww. That's so sweet, coming from you."

Alex wondered, "one question though: Will we come out with it, or is it just gonna get complicated again?"

Maddie sighed, "it won't be easy, but I'm ready if you are."

Alex asked, "really?"

Maddie pointed out, "my closest friends already know…and they've stuck by me, even after the fact. I'm not worried."

Alex pointed out, "me neither, and I don't even have many friends." Then Maddie kissed her deeply, with Alex's arms around her waist. Maddie then pulled away.

She said, "it's a date then."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
